1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a substrate and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel substrate and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of display technology, the requirements on the displayed image quality of displays from the consumer community have become increasingly demanding. In order to increase the display quality of an LCD (liquid crystal display), various display techniques on the current market have been launched, such as in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD.
Taking the FFS LCD as an example, because of its wide viewing angle, fast response and accurate color reproduction characteristics, it has been widely used in various display products. However, for the existing pixel structure of an FFS display, it needs eight mask processes for fabrication, which is considerable time-consuming and costs high.